


短眠

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 这般花花草草由人恋，生生死死随人愿。
Relationships: Eönwë/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: The Story of Eönwë [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Kudos: 1





	短眠

伊昂威越是一路看着伊西莫走过来，心中越是疑惑：伊西莫在努曼诺尔和林顿时，言行举止皆与常人无异，唯独越靠近魔多，面上越有痛楚之色。

天色已晚，他们没有尝试进入黑门，因为伊西莫信不过那里的守卫。“他们只认得我的盔甲，不认得我这个人。”他这样说。最后他带着伊昂威在魔多外的平原上找到了一处伪装成民居的哨所，不出所料，本应该守在这里的魔多警卫不知跑到哪里自在去了，屋里空荡荡的，唯有一个水缸、一片木板和角落里堆成一团的垃圾。

“我想你是对的。”伊昂威难得赞同伊西莫：“索伦或许太重视他能掌握的心，而很少去花时间掌握他需要掌握的心。”

伊西莫没有像以往那样还嘴，脏腑内的剧痛扯得他快要神志不清。他只是从水缸捧起些水扑在脸上，又急急忙忙从墙角那堆垃圾里翻出一个盆来，舀水倒在自己的身上和衣上。

伊昂威皱了皱眉，眼前的人类这个样子，让他想起自己见过的蛇：那些蛇在蜕皮前都拼命喝水。“真是不自然。”他想着，向后退了几步出了哨所，在门口试着望了望黑门后隐隐约约的山峰。

忽然他耳边听到另一种极轻微、极迅速而不规律的风声，立刻取出一条链状的物事向风声来向掷去。那铁链轻巧准确地缠住了刚刚逃走的黑乌鸦的翅膀上，它又挣扎着向前飞了数米，不得不落回到地面，用自己的爪子去摘除身上的重物。伊昂威走过去捧起了这个分神的信差，回头看到伊西莫正站在门边。

人类的神情没变，但脸色更苍白了。

伊昂威低头解下细细的铁链，眼看乌鸦腿上的纸卷也被水打湿了，索性不去管，松开手任它雀跃着飞走。

“我怕你再算计我。”他说。显然他指的是林顿边界上发生的事情。

当晚他在哨所的墙外坐了许久，将两柄长剑一起抱在胸前。他甚至能猜到索伦来后的第一句话会是什么。

“你怎么和他在一起？”索伦一定会这么问。

墙内传出伊西莫隐忍的闷哼，伊昂威猜测他遇到了麻烦，但“蛇蜕皮”的联想让他有些恐惧——他力量强大，从不怕面对敌人的武器、阴谋或者计算，然而这种“异常”的状态超出了他的经验范围，让他不敢轻易进去查看情况。他花了完全不短的一段时间，才终于让迈雅对一如次生子的责任感压过了对未知变异的恐慌，走进屋内去探查躺在地上、不知道是浸在水里还是汗里的准戒灵。

“你还好吗？”他问。

已经到了他计划的时间，他曾经无数次对人类说过：“一旦你不再是人，我对你便无任何责任，你便不可能从我剑下逃生。”然而眼前分明仍然是一个在痛苦里的人，这种痛苦甚至蔓延到伊昂威身上：他花了这么长时间，走了这么远的路，只在这一个人身上下说辞，然而还是只能看着这个人心甘情愿地让自己受苦。

伊昂威强迫自己冷静下来。他可以再观察一下伊西莫身体内的状况，或许还没有那么糟糕。

他不敢碰人的额头，或者手，于是搭上伊西莫的左肩。接着他“看到”两种截然相反的力量正在撕扯争夺人的身体，其中一股正占了上风。他认得那是源于索伦的力量，他在魔苟斯身上也见识过。

“这难道不是他需要的力量？”伊昂威心想。“索伦赐予他的力量为什么会伤害他？”

伊西莫一直咬牙不做声，此刻忽然伸手想去触碰伊昂威的手。伊昂威不愿意冒险碰到传闻中的魔戒，立刻躲开。他正重新思考应该如何做时，认出了由远及近的马蹄声。门被打开，来人迅速摘下了兜帽，将它和披风一起随手裹成一团丢到伊昂威怀里，走到伊西莫身边，伸手握住了伊西莫的手，让两枚金色的戒指碰在一起。

“索伦……”伊昂威说。他想知道他应该将这团衣物放在哪。

索伦开始吟诵古老的咒语，这是伊昂威最熟悉的咒语，是埃努们在搬山造海间隙自娱自乐的产物，也是对年轻的阿门洲芳草遍生的庆祝。

伊西莫在索伦的力量下逐渐平复，他始终紧握着索伦的手。

“他打算杀我。”这是他清醒时的最后一句话。

“迈雅之首不会杀死一个人。”索伦立刻回答。

等伊西莫暂时睡去，索伦起身面对伊昂威。“你怎么和他在一起？”他问。

伊昂威将手中的披风还给索伦：“是他先刺伤了我。”

他以为索伦一定会问起每一处细节，但索伦只是默默回身观察伊西莫，看他的状况是否有起色。

再长的黑夜也会过去，伊昂威走到屋外，终于有心情抬头看看天色，看到阿瑞恩的车驾远远从天边驰来，身后一片茫茫荒原都开始染上亮色，心中颇有震动。

“我们就这样走到魔多去？”伊昂威问。

他和索伦从两边扶着伊西莫，但伊西莫额头上涌出的汗几乎全都准确地洒在了伊昂威的衣服上。

“自然有接应，但我没料到你会在这。”索伦说，他只是松松垮垮地在伊西莫身上搭了一把。

很快一队东方打扮的青壮年男子走来，抬着两顶软轿，在索伦面前恭恭敬敬地停下、行礼。索伦点点头，坐上了当先一抬软轿。刚刚还半死不活的伊西莫此刻竟能甩开伊昂威，步履稳定地走过去，直直坐到第二抬软轿上。即使坐下时他的后脑剧痛，眼前黑班层层叠叠，让他差点以为自己从此失去了视力，他的神态依然像所有王子一样镇定、高贵。

“我没准备接待你，但我可以接待你。”索伦的语气带了点刻意的傲慢：“我准许你和我同乘，到魔多叙叙旧情。”

“埃努不应该这样心安理得去享受一如子女的服务。”伊昂威说。他仍然用昆雅语，不想让索伦的手下听出他在和索伦争执。

“他们不懂这些。”索伦讥讽地做了个手势：“如果你拒绝被他们这样服务，他们反而会恐惧。”他作势要起身，果然那些人都露出了一些诚惶诚恐的神色来。

“我和伊甸人相处过很久，如果人不懂什么，那是因为你没有教导他们。”伊昂威说：“你从来没有告诉过他们你不需要他们这样服务你，因为你想让他们这样对你。”

“收回你这套话术吧，你怎么不去教训苏利牟，让他离凡雅精灵远些？”索伦脸上多了一层的怒意：“这些人赖以维生的耕种、放牧，难道不是我教导的？那时你们又在哪呢？你们回阿门洲了。我当然可以无私教导他们，但如果我因此享受一些他们自愿的报答，又有什么不可以？”他接着说：“你快点决定，要是你非要守着你的道德，我们就走了。”

尽管对“自愿”这两个字抱有深刻的怀疑，伊昂威仍不想跟索伦就这个问题在这里吵。他躲到哨所的墙后，确认东方人看不到自己，将衣服和首饰迅速脱下来叠好，化成一只约莫有人上臂长的鹰飞落到索伦肩上，鸣叫了几声。

鹰至少比人轻些。

索伦用伊昂威听不懂的语言吩咐了几句，一名东方人便走到哨所后，将东西捧了回来，交给索伦。

所有的衣物都被整整齐齐裹在伊昂威不离身的灰色星辰披风里面，上面放了两把长剑，一样长短，约莫九十分长。一把通身只有一层乌黑的漆、素净得像初执剑柄的学员用的，另一把则錾金刻银，花草纹饰、树月徽章一个不缺。索伦手上一掣，两柄剑并排出鞘，在清晨的阳光下，都显得水一样森森寒凉。但索伦不像伊昂威或者伊西莫那样习惯于用剑，他没办法一把将两柄剑同时收回剑鞘中，只好分别笨拙地塞回去。

赤褐色的鹰扭头去整理自己翅膀上的飞羽。

不知走了多久，软轿一路晃晃悠悠，伊昂威甚至想打个盹。索伦突然“咦”了一声，回头对伊西莫说：“奉承你的人来了。”

伊西莫不置一词，伊昂威用他现下鹰的眼睛看去，能清楚见到远处一座高塔下的八个人影，其中两个身量高些，有一人明显更瘦更矮。

等一行人到了塔下，伊西莫先被八人中为首的那个扶下软轿，他和那人拥抱，拍了拍其他四个人的肩，贴了贴那最高的两个人的脸颊，吻了吻最矮最瘦的那个人的手。之后他忍着头晕目眩，扶索伦下来，和另外八个人一起对黑暗之主致意后默默地退到阴影里，才一齐转身离去。

“真森严。”伊昂威想：“不知道他们平时就这样，还是今天特殊？”

一旦房间里只有他和索伦两个，伊昂威就完全不介意自己的身体被看到。他换回了在人前常用的形貌，穿上层层叠叠的衣物，将匕首、飞刀、铁链、弹弓等武器逐个收回衣服里的暗兜，又把自己的剑佩戴好。

索伦随手将伊西莫的剑挂到墙上，邀请伊昂威到巴拉督尔塔的最顶端去观赏魔多的风光。

他的态度一直冷淡又疏离，但不知为何，比起上次见面时那个强行抑制自己，质问伊昂威“你把他弄到哪里去了”的索伦，伊昂威觉得眼下这一个索伦相处起来更自在。他理所当然地说话、做事，伊昂威也能同样理所当然地说话、做事。而不是像上次那般，一个激动、一个窘迫。

高塔上的风极其强劲。索伦显然花了心思来设计塔顶的构造，这些有力的大风要被迫打上数个旋才能离开，因此曼威的耳无法清楚地听到这里。身后的火山不停涌出浓烟，因此瓦尔达的眼无法清楚地看到这里。

伊昂威呼吸不畅，他暗暗调整了躯壳，让它不要被火山灰过度干扰，然后举目四顾：继承自瓦尔达的力量能让他看到黑门到巴拉督尔的一处处关隘要塞，也能让他看到南面郁郁葱葱的丘陵和田野。

“这里很成熟。”他说。“和我们最初的构想完全不同，不过有另一种成熟完备的好处。”

“你忘记了，那时你们从不到这里来，因为这里太远离西方，你们不愿意碰到米尔寇。”索伦直接揭穿了他。“你们喜欢阿尔达，但喜欢得太有限，你们只想按照当初见到的幻影来制造一个阿尔达。”

前一刻伊昂威因被嘲讽而尴尬，后一刻他因索伦的指责而不快。

“你也忘了，我没见过你不屑一顾的那个幻影。”他为自己辩解道：“我从有意识起，就在阿尔达，它对我意味着一切。那时我不知道你们要把阿尔达做成什么样子，也不知道我能做什么，总是茫然四顾、走来走去，见到每一个埃努都询问是否需要我做点什么。如果说我对阿尔达有构想，那也只是希望它能让尽可能多的灵魂感到快乐。或许你为你的‘阿尔达’倾注了无数心血，但我对阿尔达的感情不会更浅——我从未见过阿尔达之外，阿尔达就是我的全部意识和生活。大君王对我提起过‘阿尔达的终结’，这个词对我而言，与死亡对人而言没有区别。”

“没有区别。”索伦重复道：“那你劝服努曼诺尔的国王，或者我的新戒灵了吗？”

伊昂威一时语塞，这次他奉命到努曼诺尔，任务显然失败了。他对伊西莫也说过类似的话，但伊西莫伶牙俐齿、毫不退步：“你说埃努和精灵会随着年月更加疲惫，想离开阿尔达。那是因为你们笃定，你们离开阿尔达后仍然会有所见所闻、所思所感，会有更多快乐、更多青春。可你有没有想过，为什么你们这样笃定，而人类不呢？”

“可能因为我自己惧怕阿尔达终结，如同人类害怕死亡。”伊昂威心想。这话是不能对索伦讲的，他只得换一个话题，询问困惑了他半天的事情：伊西莫仍然是一个人，他为什么就能躲过衰老和死亡？

索伦似乎很受用这种“请教”：“我想出了两种办法，这是其中一种。”他说：“伊西莫到魔多时正当盛年，我教他运用黑暗的力量，也教他运用我曾烂熟于心的力量，他学习得很快。这两种力量很微弱时，没有什么影响，但只要他服从我、信任我，把自己变得更强大，这两种力量就会变强，一方开始破坏他的人的身体，一方开始维持他的人的身体。而到了一定地步，他能够控制这两种力量达到平衡，处于一个接近死而永不死的状态。我打发他去努曼诺尔，是因为那里能抑制黑暗的力量，他可以悠闲地慢慢寻找这个平衡，而你忽然出现，逼迫他不得不来魔多，所以他的身体被无法抑制的黑暗破坏，我才赶来用古老的咒语解救他。”

索伦好像想起了什么，又补充道：“他很有想法，所以他这一步走得很慢，其他八个都比他更快地服从我，他是最后一个戒灵，但也是戒灵之首。你是最后一个到阿尔达的，但也是迈雅之首。”

“你在暗示什么？”伊昂威顿时警惕起来。

索伦轻轻笑了：“我什么都没说。”

“至于另一种，”他卖了个关子，摘下了食指上的至尊魔戒在伊昂威眼前一段距离处晃了晃，满意地看到伊昂威躲闪。

“就是创建一个小阿尔达。”他说。“伊露维塔用他的力量创造了阿尔达和阿尔达疆界外的一切，因此他能控制阿尔达内的一切。埃努的力量源于伊露维塔，因此我们也可以效仿伊露维塔。”他压低了声音问道：“你想试一试吗？作为一个迈雅体验一次受控的死亡？”

“我不想碰你这个戒指。”伊昂威正色说：“谁知道它会引诱我做出什么，把我变成什么。”

“这不就是人看死亡吗？”索伦反问道。

伊昂威再一次沉默：这里是巴拉督尔塔的最高处，风和星都无法探测之所。

他伸出手，没有问索伦要如何做。凭着迈雅之间的默契和无言的交流，他断定索伦会将戒指轻轻抛下，至尊魔戒会悬在两人手掌之间。他需要完全信任索伦，让索伦的力量能够包裹住自己，把自己从现在的阿尔达隔开，进入索伦的“小阿尔达”。

索伦确实这么做了。他的右手托着那枚看上去安安静静的戒指，手掌微微一倾，那戒指在索伦掌心一滑，伊昂威本能地缩回了手。

被索伦玩味地打量，伊昂威心里懊丧，他竭力平静地说：“再来一次。”

那枚戒指落下，在空中灵巧地翻个身。

“从来没有一个东西落下得如此缓慢。”伊昂威想：“我没有流汗，我的躯壳还有心跳，阿瑞恩还在天空正中央……如果此后我再也不能拿回我自己的意识，我会记得现在我想得这些乱七八糟的事情吗？”

他先感到一阵暖洋洋的力量流动在身周，随即意识被不知什么东西粗暴地扯了一下。

他陡然间再次意识到自己醒着，意识到自己身在魔多，意识到头顶已经是夜幕、星辰和月光，而他和索伦都瘫坐在地上，筋疲力竭。

“你看，没什么了不起的。”索伦断续地说：“如果你一直留在阿门洲，永远都不会这样试一次。如果我一直留在阿门洲，就算想到这一点，也会立刻强迫自己抛开。所以我到东方来。”

“我还是不懂死亡，但戒指落下那一刻，我感到它。”伊昂威只说了这一句话。

索伦勉强爬起身，此处到底是魔多，他恢复得比伊昂威更快。如同今天凌晨伊昂威扶起伊西莫那样，他扶起伊昂威，带他回自己房间休息。伊昂威稍微好转后便提出离开，索伦和他一起出了黑门，但将伊昂威所乘的那匹名叫埃索恩的骏马要了回来：“魔多养马不容易，我舍不得送你。”

索伦回到巴拉督尔，拿回他挂在墙上的长剑，去寻找戒灵之首。他走进伊西莫的房间，看到他歪在床上，双腿驾在床头的椅背上，和同是努曼诺尔出身的穆拉佐尔掷骰子。

伊西莫说起正事时总显得胸有成竹，但掷骰子时神色凝重，仿佛这才是决定命运的方法。

“你好些了吗？”索伦问。

穆拉佐尔立刻站起身对索伦行礼，伊西莫则伸开腰去收掉在床脚的骰子。

“看来你没有好利索，那我让穆拉佐尔去好了。”索伦故意说，将那精美绝伦的佩剑扔到伊西莫身旁。

索伦自己很少用剑，他在阿门洲跟伊昂威半信半疑地学过一阵，对剑术始终算不上精通。后来追随米尔寇到中土，也用不上什么剑法。在伊瑞詹，凯勒布理鹏看出他不喜欢这种长武器，做了一把二掌长、带弧度的匕首送给他，更灵便、轻巧，更像装饰，鞘上缀了他和族人出奔时随身带来的红珊瑚，帮他系在腰上。

“那会儿我根本来不及想哪个贵重、哪个不贵重，父亲一声声催，我只能一边应着，一边先拿了自己最喜欢的红珠子。”凯勒布理鹏说。

“那你后悔了？”索伦问。

“也后悔，也不后悔。”凯勒布理鹏刮了刮索伦的鼻子，露出一种难言的神色来：“这更多变化，更有趣，但我父亲再催我跟他走，我就不跟他走了。”

伊西莫显然喜欢佩这种长剑，索伦也能看出来给他订做了这柄佩剑的人花了多少心思在上面。

新戒灵被索伦这么一砸，总算收回双腿，规规矩矩坐在床上，看着索伦的眼睛说道：“如果您真的想让我为您服务，就请您以后只对我直接下命令，而不是再越过我去找其他八个戒灵。”

“为什么？”索伦奇道：“米尔寇在的时候，我就是直接听命于他。如果让勾丝魔格在中间传话，还有什么效率可言？”

“那勾丝魔格一定非常喜欢您，你们在战场上一定配合默契，最后打了大胜仗。”伊西莫将杯子里的骰子摇得哗啦啦作响，忽然扣下又掀开，四个骰子里有两个是大数。

“您打算吩咐我做什么？”他抬头真诚地问，好像刚才那个讽刺主人的人不是他一样。

伊昂威漫无目的地走着，他知道自己需要尽快赶到西面的港口，回到阿门洲，对父亲解释为何自己回来得这样迟。然而他不愿意这样快回去。

他慢腾腾向西走，在一处树林边缘的池塘旁停下休息，看到一尾搁浅的鱼，将它捡起丢回水中。

“如果你这条小小的鱼死了，你的灵魂会到哪里？”他想。

自由和困倦一起袭来，他直接变成了一只毛茸茸的雏鹰，缩在落下堆叠的衣料底酣睡。

他毫不担心自己的安危，如果有什么恶意的生灵靠近，他的力量可以敦促他醒来。

有脚步声靠近，一个轻盈些，一个沉重些。

“妈妈，你看，这是什么？”小女孩既开心又克制地捡起一领灰色的披风，在上面蹭了蹭。“这像是被精灵丢下的衣服，它们多轻，多软，多暖和！”

伊昂威模糊意识到周围有些吵，但他没有醒。

小女孩想把披风带走，做母亲的很犹豫：她富有经验，知道天降的礼物未必是好事，但今天她们一无所获，冬天又快到了，她家里还有一个更小的婴儿，如果有好布料，或许能增大那孩子熬过冬天的可能。于是她从女儿手里接过了那件无主的披风。

做女儿的重新低头去翻检那一堆衣物，突然小小惊呼一声，将一只浑身被露水沾湿、正打盹儿的雏鸟捧在手里，端详半天后，屏住呼吸将它放回了原处，拉过衣料，搭了一个拱形罩在雏鸟上方。

“好了，我们走吧。”她的母亲说着握住她的手，两人一同深一脚浅一脚地离开。


End file.
